Witches & Wizards & Love Oh My!
by lostinyoureyesxo
Summary: When Draco and Hermione end up in the same vacation spot, things were sure to heat up...from something other than Florida's sun! Join these two unlikey new lovebirds as they partake on a journey of turmoil, self-discovery, and love.
1. Too Strange and Too Attractive

Chapter 1: _Too_ Strange and…_Too_ Attractive?

Hermione's POV

That disgusting…low-life…despicable…pig! Who does he think he is? UGH! I can't believe someone would…oh. Wait. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Let me start over. It was a rather normal day. I got up, put on my uniform, and grabbed my supplies for class. After double checking them (as I always say, you can never be _too_ prepared) , I noticed that my right from the laundry room plaid skirt had ripped and it now appeared to be two_ times_ shorter than it was yesterday. Well, I guess that little mishap was not nearly as annoying as what came to follow. I got to class and began organizing my quills by color…oops! I messed up the phrase from earlier. My saying is actually "You can never be _too_ prepared or _too _organized". Although, I think I might tack on another bit to that sentence today. "…but you skirt can definitely get _too_ short!"

Trying to push insecurities aside, I went back to my quills until Ron tossed his books sloppily on the table, interrupting my thoughts. To be honest, I was sort of grateful for the distraction. I mean, I can't _always _be seen doing things like categorizing my writing devices…I have to have _some_ kind of a decent social status, right? "Hermione, did you get the homework by chance?" Ron mumbled. I just glared at him. "Ron, today is the first day of class, we didn't have an assignment," I explained, shaking my head. Ron's look of worry immediately changed to one of relief. "Oh, okay then. Thank you Hermione! You're a life saver," he said, probably in all seriousness. I watched as the rest of the class filed in. I got a big smile from Harry, a wave from Luna, the usual "OMG, Hermione is such a loser!" looks from some of the class' cattier girls, and…what? A half smile from Draco? I attempted to process this but just couldn't over the noise the class was making. Everyone wanted to swap summer stories and get a chance to see if any makeovers had taken place over the break. "I can see that an un-makeover took place at Granger's!" I heard the girl behind me whisper. The other witches that were with her laughed hysterically. Oh, yes, that is so funny! Un-makeover? Is she serious? "Students! Please, settle down! We have a lot to do today," I heard a teacher's voice proclaim. However, this was not the teacher I had been expecting. I was in McGonagall's class. The person who was speaking was…_Lockheart_? Ohmigosh! Hottie alert! "I know that I have been absent for some time now, but you can all applaud because the most charming man in the Wizarding World is back!" The professor paused, waiting for applause. The room was silent. Lockheart awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, well then, let's get started then, shall we? Today, instead of taking a quiz about me…wait? Do you all want a quiz about me? Because, I think that would be a lot more fun then what your Professor has prepared for you," he went on. Silence. Although…I wouldn't mind it! "Fine then. Your professor has arranged a little activity for you students to do today because she isn't present. I'll pair you up with a partner and give you a series of questions to answer. You will ask your new friend the questions and record what they say, and finally, present those responses to the class. Any questions?" he wondered. Not a single person raised their hand so he continued. Picking up his wand, he illuminated the students he wanted together. "Luna and Margaret. Harry and Ron," he started. Lucky them! "Hermione and-," Lockheart stated, illuminating my worried face. Oh, God, please don't let it be one of those awful girls…"Draco!" he announced. I take it back! I'll be partnered with one of those girls…I'll let them giggle at me and everything, promise!

"Granger," I heard a voice say coldly. I looked up to find Draco, but couldn't make eye contact with him because he was looking down…and I know what he was looking at. Um…ew! I crossed my legs as quickly as I could. "Let's just get this over with," I groaned. Taking a seat at Ron's place, Draco nodded. "Fine. I'll ask you the questions first. Favorite TV Show?" he asked. I had to think about it for a minute, but came up with my answer soon after. "Witches from Around The World," I told him, referring to the Travel channel show about students that have attended Hogwarts from all over. Draco scribbled something down and continued. After I had shared my favorite band, food, and more, it was my turn to interview him. "Favorite Color?" I read off the sheet, tapping my foot. "Plaid," he said, his eyes darting back to my skirt. I shifted further away from him. "That isn't a color. It's a pattern, " I corrected him. "No. Color," he argued. "Pattern." "Color." "Pattern." "Color." "Pattern!" "Color!" "Pattern!" "COLOR!" "PATTERN!" I cried at the top of my lungs before I heard the crash of a book on the table. Lockheart had slammed it down in frustration. Apparently, he had had enough. "Stop! Look, I really don't want to send a pretty girl like you to the Head Master…" he admitted, glancing at me. I blushed. He was so handsome! "However, it wouldn't be fair to send just Draco…so…Hermione, why don't you head over to the ladies' room for the rest of class and blow off some steam? Draco can present your answers alone," the professor suggested, crossing his arms. I really didn't like his plan, but I didn't feel like arguing it. My throat hurt too much from yelling. Instead, I rushed off to the bathroom, still furious. Draco's behavior today had been _too_ strange. Approaching the washroom, I tried to look on the bright side. My parents had gotten some free passes to Disney World from a contest and invited me to join them. I'd have to miss school because we would be leaving in a week. At first, I wasn't too keen with the whole missing school thing, but right now, it seemed like an awesome idea. I mean, there was no way Draco would be caught dead at Disney World. Him going there would be truly _too_ strange.

Draco's POV

She's such an annoying, prissy little mudblood…yet…she's beautiful, smart, and…woa. I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Shall I start over? My day started in a pretty regular way. I woke up, and got dressed in the clothes I was required to wear for school. I looked in the mirror and spent spent some time admiring how downright hot I looked. Sexy beast. I snatched whatever quill was closet to me and my expensive leather backpack and headed out the door. I met up with my crew in the hall, not at all surprised to see the boys both eating. "What took you guys so long? Spent all morning in the great hall, did you?" I snapped angrily. I had been waiting for a half hour. It doesn't take me that long to get ready for school. When you're awesome like me, there isn't much to do. "We were in the laundry room. Goyle-" Crabbe tried to spit out. Goyle instantly pushed Crabbe to the floor, his lot of muffins falling with him. "Don't tell him!" begged Goyle, not at all sorry that Crabbe was now lying in a smushed breakfast pile. "We kind of, uh, turned your underwear pink," my muffin covered friend spilled, standing up. They…what?

Goyle pulled out a light rose colored pair of underwear from his robe. "We, uh, accidently put them in with Hermione Granger's stuff. We kinda, uh, had a mishap with her skirt. I hope she doesn't-" Goyle ranted. Who cares what she thinks? Now I have to wear undergarments that resemble girly panties! Tossing the offending clothing item aside, I threw my backpack over my shoulder. All I wanted them to do was do my laundry, fetch my breakfast, do my homework, and feed my owl. Every day. Was that too much to ask? "Can we just go please?" I cried, bringing Goyle and Crabbe back to reality. We marched down to McGonagall's class, ready to deal with the strict professor. Entering the classroom, I instantly spotted Hermione…and her shorter skirt. I couldn't help but smiling a little at how gorgeous she looked. Sitting down in spots across the room from her, I started chatting with the witches and wizards around me. _Everyone _wanted to know about the fabulous places I went over the summer. What they didn't know was that my traveling was just getting started. My father was taking me on a surprise trip next week, and I was going to get to miss school and everything. I couldn't wait to see where we would go. France…Germany…the possibilities were endless! Just as I was about to brag about my trip to Switzerland, stupid Professor Lockheart cut in. "Students! Please, settle down! We have a lot to do today," I he informed us. Ha. Like what, talk about your hair? I glanced down at my built in mirror on my backpack to make sure my own hair was perfect. Of course, it was.

"I know that I have been absent for some time now, but you can all applaud because the most charming man in the Wizarding World is back!" he said dramatically. Just as I was about to stand up and accept my applause, I realized Lockheart was referring to himself. Asshole. "Uh, well then, let's get started then, shall we? Today, instead of taking a quiz about me…wait? Do you all want a quiz about me? Because, I think that would be a lot more fun then what your Professor has prepared for you." A quiz about Lockheart? Sure, then let's all write love poems for him. God, is there anyone _more_ full of himself than Lockheart? I double checked my hair, smiling at my reflection. Stud. "Fine then. Your professor has arranged a little activity for you students to do today because she isn't present. I'll pair you up with a partner and give you a series of questions to answer. You will ask your new friend the questions and record what they say, and finally, present those responses to the class. Any questions?" he asked. A few flicks of his wand later, it as announced that I would be partnered with Hermione. FML.

I snuck up behind the curly haired brunette, and couldn't help but sneak a peek at her lower half again. She was just so…hot. "Granger," I said. Noticing that I was eyeing her, she placed one leg over the other and sighed. "Let's just get this over with," she pleaded. "Fine. I'll ask you the questions first. Favorite TV Show?" I asked her, choosing the first "Get To Know Me" question from the list. After a brief moment, she told me her answer. Instead of writing down whatever the hell she said, I wrote "Magical Montana," the spin-off of the Muggle show "Hannah Montana". All the little witches loved it. This was sure to give the class a laugh. For all the rest of the questions asked, I put a different answer on my parchment.

When I was finished, it was Hermione's turn to ask me the questions. "Favorite Color?" the girl started impatiently, obviously not too happy about being partnered with me. Oh really, sweetie? I'm having a blast! After catching another glimpse at her skirt, I gave my choice. "Plaid." "That isn't a color. It's a pattern, " Hermione informed me. "No. Color," I corrected her, infuriated. "Color." "Pattern." "Color." "Pattern!" "Color!" "Pattern!" "COLOR!" "PATTERN!" she screamed, her long hair flying, and her face red. The sound of a heavy book hitting a table or something caused the two of us to stop fighting. "Stop! Look, I really don't want to send a pretty girl like you to the Head Master…" Lockheart flirted. Wow. This guy is messed up. I'm kind of impressed. "However, it wouldn't be fair to send just Draco…so…Hermione, why don't you head over to the ladies' room for the rest of class and blow off some steam? Draco can present your answers alone," the older wizard told us, crossing his arms to show that no negotiating would be tolerated. I didn't care. It seems like I won! Hermione ran out of the room, giving me her meanest glare. Even though her look wasn't that friendly, it was sort of cute…and irritating! I couldn't wait to get on that trip and get away from her. She was just too annoying…but also _too_ attractive. What's wrong with me?


	2. Don't CallMeBeepMe If You Wana Reach Me

Chapter 2: **Don't** Call Me, Beep Me, If You Wanna Reach Me

Hermione's POV

I had the biggest grin on my face as I walked towards our flight's gate. Why the happy face? For two weeks, there would be no school uniforms, no catty school girls…and best of all…no Draco Malfoy! Basking in this reminder, I followed my parents onto the plane. Buzz! Buzz! My phone vibrated in my pocket. Because we were surrounded by muggles, using magic wasn't an option, so I had to resort to a small blackberry cell. I blinked at the tiny screen and read the text message Ron had sent me.

R3ADH3AD98: HERMIONE! THERZ A SPIDER ON MY WALL!! WHAT DO I DO?

Apparently he was having fun with the AOL Instant Messenger Mobile Service Plan I had set up for him.

LIVE4READING19: Ronald, I told you. I'm going to Disney World. I can't help you with your spider issue.

About thirty seconds after I had typed "issue" another message appeared in my inbox.

R3ADH3AD98: ITZ ON MY LEG! DAMN SPIDER! HELP, HERMIONE!!

Ignoring Ron's desperate plea, I threw the phone into my carry on bag and put my attention back on the trip. "Here we are. Row 48," the flight attendant said sweetly as we reached our seats. First class? Nice! Reading the excited expression on my face, my father beamed proudly. "They were the last ones," he told me happily. I examined the flat screen TVs, bowls of fresh fruit, and glasses of champagne with awe. Even the plane ride down was going to be awesome! Just as I was starting to take my nap, a screaming match put my dreams on pause. "I don't care if those were the last seats! I am first class, I demand first class, give me first class!" I heard a man yell. You're first class? Try anger management class. I was determined to sleep more, but I didn't even get a chance to shut my eyes before the airline employee said something and the man's rebuttal was offered. "You people are so stupid! How can you be so dimwitted to think that we would sit anywhere less than the best?" After my forced eavesdropping was completed, I gave up on the idea of rest and decided to order something to eat. Just as I was about to press the button that alerted the attendant, one arrived right at our isle. "The caviar, boasted chicken, and extra large ice cream sundae you ordered," she announced, placing all of the food on my tray. "What great service!" my father exclaimed. But I didn't order…"You're welcome," the carrier of my dinner said kindly before walking behind the "Employees Only" curtain.

How odd. I don't remember asking for any of this. I guess it just comes free with the first class seats or something. Enjoying mouthful after mouthful of expensive food left me very full, but happy. I think I'm ready for that nap. "Your foot massage, dear," a plump blonde woman greeted me, carrying a fancy bowl of water and pretty looking bottles. I didn't request this either…but how can I resist? Obviously the airplane gods want me to have this! I stuck out my purple toenail polished foot and smiled. How amazing was this?

The masseuse finished her job and I leaned back in my seat. Heaven. Could things get any better? A handsomely tanned and buff young man approached our isle. "Entertainment is here," he told us in broken English. My mother blushed. "Uh, we.." she tried to warn him. The attractive entertainer held up a hand. "No, no. I not that kind of entertainer. I am a singer," he explained, holding up his guitar. My parents let out a sigh of relief and sat back and relaxed while the artist sang. He was an amazing singer, and soon, a dance party erupted in our area. Everyone was singing, dancing, and having a great time. It was the most fun I've ever had on a plane. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder…where did all of this come from? It would be awesome to believe that there were some kind of plane gods that wanted me to be comfortable, but the logical side of me took over and reminded me that it just wasn't possible. Nothing can be stranger than this. Buzz!

R3ADH3AD98: HARRY KILLED IT WITH HIS PINK UNDERWEAR! LOL! CAN YOU BELIEVE HE HAS PINK DRAWS?

Besides that.

Draco's POV

"Dad, seriously? Where are we going?" I begged my father for an answer as we sped passed rushed passengers, agar to get to their desired locations. "You'll see," he said for about the ten thousandth time today. I don't want to wait anymore! I have to know! "Just tell-" I started to whine but instead of repeating his overused phrase, he picked up the pace and entered the plane.

"Let's see…we're in row…84? How is this possible?" my father shrieked angrily. I craned my neck over to take a closer look at the ticket. Sure enough, the number 84 was printed on it in black letters. But why was it such a big deal? "Is that number bad luck or something? Too bad we couldn't be in 69!" I joked. My parent glared at my apparent inappropriate timing for a joke and frowned. He tapped the nearest airline worker on the shoulder and demanded to know why our seating assignment wasn't in his favorite section. "I can't just give you better seats sir," the woman said as she assisted an elderly woman in putting her baggage in storage. "Fine then. I'll purchase the seats from you," my father suggested, raising an eyebrow and holding up a wad of muggle cash. The attendant just shook her head. "No can do. The last seats were just given away. I'm sorry," she apologized, but her smiling face seemed to say that she wasn't sorry at all. Just as she was about to turn and walk away, my father went off at her. "I don't care if those were the last seats! I am first class, I demand first class, give me first class!" he demanded. She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible," she assured us. I glanced over at my dad. His face was all scrunched up and red. I'm starting to get worried that he'll pull out his wand…"You people are so stupid! How can you be so dimwitted to think that we would sit anywhere less than the best?" he spat. "Sit here or get off the plane!" she warned and hurried to the back.

Sulking, my father sat down in one of the row 84's seats. I sat next to him, instantly noticing the magazine sticking out of the seat's pocket. It was a sort of catalog of all the things you could order while on the plane, whether you were in first class or not. Using the small gray keypad on my armchair, I typed a food order carefully. Caviar, boasted chicken, and a large ice cream sundae! Yum! Swiping my dad's new muggle credit card, I confirmed the order. Sweet. This little feast should make the flight better, right? After waiting patiently for another two minutes (God, what is taking so long?) I started flipping through the magazine for more things I could order. About fifteen minutes later, a gray haired woman with matching lip hair appeared in our isle, ready to serve the meal. Excited, I began licking my lips. Hot fudge sundae, here I come. The flight helper placed an ordinary dish on my tray. No ice cream was inside. Instead, a lumpy, brown concoction awaited me. I sniffed the bowl. Uh! It smelt like rotting fish. "Enjoy the chowder boys," the annoying lady called as she left to serve other passengers. Alright, maybe a foot massage would make this situation brighter? I swiped the card again, ready for some hot chick to rub my feet. I decided two minutes wasn't generous enough, so I gave them three. Sadly, it was a good half hour and there were still no new arrivals. Deciding to give it one last shot, I paid for a famous Italian pop star to come and entertain us. A dance party was only $1800.00. That's not that much, right? To be honest, I have no idea. Muggle money is so confusing.

I slid further down in my seat. Correction: Muggle money is retarded. It doesn't even work! I got no gourmet food, no massage, and no dance party! What was I going to get? "Here's your receipt, sir. Thanks for shopping with us today," the flight attendant speak-sung, handing me a crumpled piece of paper and scurrying away. The receipt.


	3. No Shoes No Shirt Big Problem!

Chapter 3: No Shoes, No Shirt…**Big **Problem!

Hermione's POV

I had been sleeping when we landed in Florida. My dad calmly woke me up and together we left the plane, prepared to embrace the M_agic of Disney_. "I can't wait to show you our kind of magic sport," my father joked. To be honest, neither could I. Plus, our hotel sounded super awesome. It had an indoor and outdoor water park, a game room, and a few restaurants. The thought of food made me think of Ron, and then the guilt of not responding to his last two texts sunk in. I hope he and Harry are getting along fine without me. They probably are okay. Then, suddenly, the memory of Ron asking if we had any homework due on the first day of school filled my head. Alright…maybe not. In the short car ride on the way to the hotel, I laughed and chatted with my parents. They were kinda geeky, but I missed them. A lot.

When we finally reached our hotel, the bellboy took us up to Room 232, the place I would be calling home for the next two weeks. I set my black bag down and gasped. Something in the suite was not right. It wasn't the perfectly made beds, fully stocked mini fridge, or tan marble hot tub that caught me off guard…it was the males sitting in the hot tub. "HERMIONE?" the blonde boy screeched, clearly pissed that his Jacuzzi time was coming to an end. Yes, Draco Malfoy was sitting in _my _extra warm water. Think that's bad? It gets worse. He was wearing a Speedo! That, unfortunately, was the first thing I saw when he exited the tub. It's kind of…hot. Wait. What am I saying? That's not hot. That's gross! The bell boy darted his eyes from left to right, right to left. Obviously he was not trained to handle situations such as these. He double-checked the room key that we had and the key that was in Mr. Malfoy's possession. Same number in small print. Big mistake. Draco's father emerged from the steaming bath and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist to cover his Speedo…thankfully! "What's going on here? Why are _they_ in _our_ room?" he growled. I kid you not. It was an actual growl…like a dog! The bellboy had no clue what to say, so instead, he ran as fast as he could back downstairs. Great. Now what? I watched as Draco placed a crème colored robe around himself, one that should have been mine! "I can't believe this," he mumbled, staring at the wet floor. "Nor can I," I responded. My parents tried to see the humor in the situation. "Ah, come on guys, it's kind of funny! You two are classmates, correct? How funny is it that the two of you would end up in the same place?" my father asked. "Hilarious," I said. "A real knee slapper," Draco remarked, emotionless. My father's cheery look dropped. Luckily, the manager of the hotel entered the room and addressed us.

"There seems to have been a small mix-up with the room reservations," he shared, stating the obvious. "We know that, idiot! Get this sorted out!" Draco's dad ordered. The manager cleared his throat. "Well, uh, here's the thing sir," he began, shifting his weight from left to right. He was clearly nervous. "Out with it!" Mr. Malfoy stormed. "Right. Er, we accidently booked you two families for the same room and we don't have any more rooms left," he spilled. My mother gasped. "What about in other Disney hotels?" she wondered, hopeful. The Disney employee closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. "No. I am sorry mam', but Hannah Montana is throwing a huge concert next week and every room is taken," he explained. Draco started laughing loudly. "HA! Hermione loves Magical Montana," he claimed, rocking back and forth on the soft king sized bed. "I do not!" I defended myself, thinking about how the whole class now thinks that I'm a fan of hers due to the answers Draco had presented. Harry had informed me of his via text a little while ago. "Well, what are we to do then?" my father asked worriedly. "I guess you can either share the room or one of you families will have to leave. You'll get a full refund, of course," he promised. The Malfoys exchanged looks. "We aren't leaving," they stated in unison. Like father, like son I guess. "Well, honey, I guess we should grab our bags," my father instructed.

I can't believe my trip was going to be over because of Draco! I couldn't let this happen. I just can't. "We're staying," I announced, putting my foot down. Literally. My black boot made a little clicking sound against the water-covered floor surrounding the hot tub. My parents looked at each other and groaned. "Hermione!" they cried. The manager blinked at all of his. He was getting antsy. "I have a lot of work to do. I really need a decision _now_," he emphasized. "We'll all stay together," Draco told him, surprising the whole room. The manager tipped his hat to show his approval and exited the suite. This left three angry adults and two very annoyed students. Well, at least I won't have to spend _all_ my time with him. We're just sharing a room. Not a vacation…right?

Draco's POV

I got off the plane receipt in hand, crushing the piece of paper into a tiny ball. I wanted to crush the person responsible for my lack of service during the flight, and soon enough, I was given the opportunity. "We are so sorry about you not getting what you paid for sir," the clerk behind the airport desk apologized. I rolled my eyes. "It seems that what happened was just a silly mix up. You were in row 84, and your orders came to row 48. We can give you your money-" she explained. Without taking a penny back, we walked toward the limo waiting to pick us up. The whole to the hotel, my dad was complaining about how much cash we had lost due to my "Careless Credit Card Shopping". We were on a plane. I was bored. What was I suppose to do…read for fun like Granger? No thanks.

"Um..dad, where are we?" I asked, staring at the palm trees and shorts covered muggles as the limo sped along. "Florida. We're going to Disney World!" he boasted. I spit out the imported bottled water that the limo provided upon hearing our trip's location. Excuse me, did he just say Disney World? "You said you always wanted to go there," he continued, smiling as if he was giving me the greatest gift in the world. "Yeah. When I was five," I spat back. My dad never pays attention to what's going on with me. This is why I'm on my way to _Disney World_. What will we do there, ride "It's A Small World" with the rest of the stupid muggles? Then what? Hold hands and bake cupcakes? Uh, no. Not happening. "Turn this car around," I snapped at the driver. He was about to go in the other direction when my father put a bony hand on his shoulder. "No. Keep going," he ordered. "Draco, I have worked very hard to organize this vacation for us. So. Shut up and smile. It's Disney World! You need to be happy!" he pressed. Pulling out the silly looking muggle device he had bought earlier, "something book", he fired up the electronic item and a few moments later "Circle of Life" blasted from it's speakers. Oh, God. I cannot wait until we get to the hotel.

Alright, I have to admit, this hotel is pretty sick. Some loser carried our bags up to this giant suite. On the way, we passed a huge waterpark, one inside and one that was outdoors. I couldn't wait to put on my Speedo and find some innocent blonde muggle to flirt with and then dump. I gave myself a little tour of our new home. Two bedrooms were available, both of which had two cozy looking king sized beds and mini fridges. A bathroom, little living room area, and a mini kitchen were also ready for use. In the corner sat a beautiful hot tub, filled with water heated up to the perfect temperature. "Shall we get in?" my father asked, obviously sharing my thoughts. I nodded and within a mere fifteen minutes we were changed and soaking in the tub. Ah, this is so nice. And best of all there's no…"HERMIONE?" I yelped, seeing her appear out of the corner of my eye. Why was _she_ here? I crawled out of the water, desperate for more information. I saw Hermione eyeing my Speedo, but chose not to think about it. The bellboy looked just as confused as I was. Checking the keys, his face turned bright red. They were for the same room. "What's going on here? Why are _they_ in _our_ room?" he questioned. Instead of lending a helping hand, the bellboy abandoned us. "I can't believe this," I whispered, too embarrassed to look at the Grangers. "Nor can I," the young witch replied, crossing her arms. Her father chuckled. . "Ah, come on guys, it's kind of funny! You two are classmates, correct? How funny is it that the two of you would end up in the same place?" he asked. "Hilarious," his daughter answered. "A real knee slapper," I added on.

"There seems to have been a small mix-up with the room reservations," the manager informed us as he waltzed in, totally unaware of the fight that was likely about to occur. "We know that, idiot! Get this sorted out!" my dad yelled. "Well, uh, here's the thing sir," the man who was in charge of our problem tried to say. My dad was obviously making him nervous. I could help. Maybe I should care for a second and try and take matters into my own hands. One bean, two bean, I counted, referring to my favorite candy. Done caring. "Out with it!" screamed my father. "Right. Er, we accidently booked you two families for the same room and we don't have any more rooms left," he told us. Alright, if I'm on that muggle show PUNK'D, can someone please just come out already?

"What about in other Disney hotels?" wondered Mrs. Granger. The manager considered this for a second, but his response didn't do us any good. "No. I am sorry mam', but Hannah Montana is throwing a huge concert next week and every room is taken," he spilled. BAHAHAHA! "Hermione loves Magical Montana," I told everyone. Hermione looked like she was going to punch me. Well…who's to say she won't? She's done it before. Instead, she did a verbal punch. "I do not!" she cried. She's so stupid! "Well, what are we to do then?" her dad asked. "I guess you can either share the room or one of you families will have to leave. You'll get a full refund, of course," the manager reassured us. This must have been good news to my dad after the credit card mishap, but I didn't want to leave. Apparently he had the same thought. "We aren't leaving," we announced together. "Well, honey, I guess we should grab our bags," Hermione's father whispered sadly.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry, but not a single tear was shed. "We're staying," she uttered. "Hermione!" her parents scolded, unnerved by her sudden announcement. The manager glanced at his watch and clattered his teeth, waiting for a final choice. "I have a lot of work to do. I really need a decision _now_," he urged us. Then, without thinking, I said something I never thought I'd _ever_ say. "We'll all stay together." Did that _really_ just come out of _my_ mouth? Hermione looked as surprised as me. Seriously, I plan to be spending a lot of time with the girls downstairs and enjoying myself. There's no way _she_ could interfere…could she?


	4. The Capture

Chapter 4: The Capture

Hermione's POV

We didn't spend much time in the room after that little scene for obvious reasons. Instead, we hit the park and got pumped for our first day at Disney World. "There's a fun ride called "Space Mountain" Hermione. You'll love it," my dad promised, dragging me in the direction of the rollercoaster. Of course, Draco and his father were in line. Typical. Can't I have some luck sometime? Can't just once the glass be half full instead of half empty? The lucky penny actually magic? The thought of magic reminded me of my own life, I rejected my own but my positive outlook with the reminder that I couldn't use it during the trip. I was going to have to stand in line right next to the Malfoys. I thought they would leave, but Draco's father commanded him to stay put. Fine then. I'll handle this. "Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom. Can I ride later?" I lied. My father bit his lower lip, unsure if he wanted to let me go. "Uh, sure pumpkin. Meet us back here when you're done. We'll wait outside the ride for you," he agreed, taking my mother's hand. The second he had said his last word, I ran from the ride, not really sure where I was going. I glanced up at some of the brightly colored signs as I dodged a swarm of bratty little girls, all begging for the last of the cotton candy. One of the signs caught my eye. "Mrs. Pott's Ice Cream Shop". Ice cream! I could really use some. Yum!

Entering the small building, I was greeted right away by one of the Disney guides. I found his fake smile to be kind of annoying. Scratch that. Really annoying. "What can I get for you today?" he asked. "Eh, can I have…" I started, mulling over the menu above the counter. "Psst!" I heard someone whisper. Let's see. Do I want "Donald's Delicious Dessert" or a "Mickey's Monstrous Melon Flavor" scoop? "Psst!" the voice sputtered again. I chose to ignore it and kept reading the food options. Just as I was about to order a "Ariel's Awesome Apple Pie", the whisperer grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back of the shop. I kicked and wiggled. Not a single soul tried to help me. "What are you doing?" I demanded to know, trying to get away. Before I could escape, I was tossed into the back of an ice cream truck with Goofy's picture plastered on the side. Everything went dark until I heard a voice whisper "Lumos" and the back of the vehicle became illuminated. "Draco?" I began. "What's…happening?" My enemy shook his head to show me that he was clueless. "No idea. Some bitch threw me back here," he shared. "Did you see what she looked like?" I asked, as I had not. Draco put his wand back into his jacket and spoke. "Kind of. She was dressed like the witch from "Snow White". I guess she works here but I have no idea who the hell she is," he babbled. A cackle erupted from the front of the truck as it got started up. "Ready to become death eaters?" the "Snow White" character called. Um…maybe I'm wrong, but I have a feeling that the driver wasn't actually from the film. "Bellatrix?" Draco asked, recognizing the evil woman first. "Ah, Draco. I knew that you would be ready to undergo this journey," she predicted, steering the car out of the park. "Right, because I'd love to give up my pool time to spend time with you," the young Malfoy said sarcastically. I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. "I'm glad you feel this way because you two are going to be spending _a lot_ of time with me," she promised. I don't even want to spend five minutes with this terrible woman! "We're going to go murder Harry Potter," Bellatrix told us, as nonchalantly as if she were announcing that we were going to get some dinner. "I'm not killing my best friend!" I cried. The villainous lady cackled once again. "Oh, but you are," roared. I shivered, my spine getting shocks of fright from this terrifying woman. Surprisingly, Draco put a comforting arm around my shoulder. Even more surprisingly, I didn't shrug it off. It felt kind of good. As the car rolled on, I began to cry. I just felt so…helpless. Draco kept comforting me, and I even felt a little better as he held me. What waited for us ahead was not okay, but this…this kind of was.

Draco's POV

My father thought it would be hilarious if I had to guess his favorite ride. He must have still been on the "Draco is five" idea because his clues were _very_ difficult. Not. " The first word is up there," he started, pointing toward the sky. "And the second word is a…" my parent said as he placed his hands in a pyramid like manner, tying to create a mountain. "Space Mountain?" I guessed. My father seemed kind of bummed I got it right on the first try, but nevertheless we headed for the ride. We were only in line for a few minutes before the Grangers appeared, looking not at all sorry for their entertainment choice. I considered fighting for the spot, but no one made any effort to argue over who would stay or leave. Hermione's family remained behind us, talking among themselves. If they won't move their asses, I will. Well, mine. Not theirs. After giving the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom, I jogged toward some random ice cream place, craving the taste of a cold treat in such a humid climate. I wasn't at all used to how hot it was, and the sun was already starting to get old.

Examining my choices, I chose ten delicious looking desserts to try. As soon as I had narrowed it down to my top five, some old lady pulled me out of line and threw me in the back of a white van or truck type muggle car. I tried to see her face, but it was covered in a mask. She was dressed in a Disney costume, what appeared to be the evil queen from "Snow White". Don't ask me how I know that. I know I can't give the little sister excuse since I don't have one, so please, don't ask me. I sat in the dark of the trunk for twenty minutes, fuming. Who the hell was this whore? Was this some kind of practical joke? I have had enough_ jokes _on this trip. I don't need any more. I kicked the door, just to see if it would swing open. Of course, it didn't. I was trapped. A second later, a small corner of the door opened and someone else was tossed into the back. I found my wand in my jacket pocket and lit up the area. Hermione was staring back at me the second "Lumos" exited my lips. "Draco?" she stuttered. "What's happening?" I wished I knew. "No idea. Some bitch threw me back here," I told her. Hm, she looks kind of pretty in the low lighting…"Did you see what she looked like?" Hermione wanted to know. I shook my head. "Kind of. She was dressed like the witch from "Snow White". I guess she works here but I have no idea who the hell she is," I explained. A rumble from the start of the vehicle stopped me from further thought. "Ready to become death eaters?" the driver asked us. That voice…I know that voice. Don't I? It sounds in awful lot like…"Bellatrix?"

"Ah, Draco. I knew that you would be ready to undergo this journey," she complimented me. Journey? Uh, no thanks. My "Journey" of disgusting cold clam chowder, tense muscles, and bored moments has come to an end, and so must this idiot. I wasn't going to sit here and take her crap, yet, I had no idea how to escape from a moving car, muggle or magic. "Right, because I'd love to give up my pool time to spend time with you," I responded, keeping my eyes straight ahead. Hermione let out a cute little laugh at my remark, to which I smiled. "I'm glad you feel this way because you two are going to be spending _a lot_ of time with me," Bellatrix taunted. This lady thinks she's so cool. I swear to God, she thinks she's Pamela Anderson. Believe me, she is the farthest thing from Pamela Anderson. Well, so is Hermione…but I still. I still what? Like her? Nah. "We're going to go murder Harry Potter," she added. I take it back. This chick is cooler than Pamela Anderson! Potter is such a retard. He should…hold up. I may not be the head of the Harry Potter fan club (in fact, I run a club_ against_ him) but that doesn't mean I want him to die. I'm twisted, I'll admit, but dude, I'm not_ that_ twisted. Obviously, Bellatrix is. "I'm not killing my best friend!" my possible crush exclaimed. "Oh, but you are," Bellatrix insisted. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, her body shivering with fear. Before I could even give it thought, my arm was around her delicate frame, trying to make her feel a little better. For some reason, I didn't _want _to move away from Hermione. I didn't _want _to let her be upset. I didn't _want _to hate her anymore.


	5. I Could Get Used To This

Chapter 5: I Could Get Used To This

Hermione's POV

I woke up to find that Draco's arms were still wrapped around my waist, his sleeping body breathing slowly against me. He was just so cute when he was asleep. So peaceful…and so, _so_ different from when he wasn't! He did really help me last night though. Rewind. What _did_ happen last night?

The sudden possibility that I had been drunk unnerved me and caused me to survey my surroundings. I didn't…sleep with him, did I? As my eyes scanned where I was, I realized that the only person that got any action was Bellatrix. The truck's small window allowed me see that we were stopped at a hotel, and that our capturer was missing from the front seat. "Do you think she's…" Draco began, waking up. I laughed, filling in the blank that could not be left empty. The usually piggish blonde boy smiled. He had such a _nice_ smile. It was normally condescending to me, but at the moment it was…friendly and…sorta…sweet. "What time is it?" he asked. How would I know? Oh! I rummaged through my pocket, looking for my Blackberry. "What is _that_?" Draco wondered, staring at the phone as if it were on fire. "It's a cell phone," I replied simply. "A cell what?" he shot back. "A cell _phone_. You can contact people through it by speaking into it. And you can also send messages by typing letters on this small keyboard", I explained. I was just about to add that it tells time, and answer Draco's inquiry…but then I realized that the phone had other uses than doing what a watch does. I could call for help! Draco leaned in to take a closer look at the phone as I desperately tried to turn the device on. The button wasn't working! I tried again. The screen was still blank.

After several fruitless attempts to make the phone cooperate, Draco started to get suspicious. "Why won't your muggle shit work Hermione?" he snapped snottily. He paused, waiting for my response. When I didn't say anything, he answered his own question. "Oh yeah! Cause' it's muggle shit!" I raised my right arm, ready to attack. He jerked himself away from me, covering his face in terror. Since when was I scary enough to make Malfoy run for cover? Unless…"Does this have to do with when I punched you?" I curiously wondered, placing the out of battery cell back in my pocket. Draco removed his hands from his face and waved one like he was swatting away a fly. "No. No, no no," he assured me. I crawled over to his side of the trunk, prepared to take on his emotional rollercoaster. Suddenly, the reminder that our parents were at Disney, probably looking for us, came to mind. We had to get back there! But…Harry! We had to save him! Sensing my confusion, Draco got proactive. "Ready to bust out of here?" YES! "Absolutely. Do you have any idea how?" In reply, Draco held up his wand. It was snapped in half, just like Ron's old magic tool. Noticing my shocked expression, Draco got a little cocky. "I know, I know. I'm smart to carry it around every-AH!" he screamed, finally seeing the broken object. No! Harry needs my help! "Alright," I began, rolling up my sleeves. "We're gonna do this old school," I exclaimed, crawling into the front seat. "You're driving the car? She left keys in the ignition?" Draco cried, surprised. "Nope, but I saw her put a spare in the glove box last night," I revealed, snatching the key from it's hiding spot.

"You don't know _how_ to drive. Let me do it," Draco sneered. In his dreams! He better enjoy this. I would _never_ be riding with him again! The car made a funny rumbling sound as it started. Placing the funny looking belt thing around me, I braced myself. Zoom! We were off! I'm coming Harry! "So, uh, are we going to an airport to go save Potter?" Draco mumbled from the backseat. "Yup. If only I knew where it was. Or…if we had muggle money," I whined, thinking about our empty pockets…and stomachs! "Stop the truck!" called Draco. "What? Why?" I demanded to know. Draco put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I pulled over to the side of the road. I peered through the dashboard and what seemed to be a muggle circus was in front of me. People were running around in all directions, cooking an assortment of foods, and chatting nosily. A truck ten times the size of the Disney ice-cream van was in the center of the chaos, people entering and exiting it with different costumes on. I walked up to the person who seemed to be in charge and cleared my throat. "Rodger, set up the lawn chairs near that tree," she ordered, noting something on her clipboard. "Jessica, you're fired. I asked you to call Mr. Hayford five minutes ago," she jabbered, not even bothering to see the girl's reaction. "Um, miss…I was wondering…" I tried. "Bertha! Where have you been? You're needed in hair and make-up. NOW!" she bossed, shoving me in the direction of a large make-up covered vanity. Draco lifted a finger to protest, but the woman simply wouldn't hear what he had to say. "And YOU Kraft service boy. Get my coffee," I heard her yell as I was forcibly placed in a black spinning chair.

I normally didn't wear any makeup, so having these muggles put products on my face wasn't the most pleasant experience for me. I coughed as more power was placed on my cheeks. This stuff was toxic! "Ah, come now dear. Don't you want to look pretty? You're the star!" the make-up artist sang. The star? Me? Really? _This _I could get used to.

Draco's POV

_1 Hour Later…_

I never let anyone boss me around, so I had no idea why I was letting the damn muggles tell me what to do. I was standing behind the Kraft Service table, trying to figure out what was going on. A man approached the table and after taking half the food that was offered, handed me a crisp twenty. Success! This was sure to aid on our journey a little, right? Just as the fat muggle was about to walk away, I stopped him in his tracks. "Wait!" I spoke softly so he would have to lean in. "What exactly are all these people doing here?" I entreated. He listened to my question and stood back up, stuffing a cupcake in his mouth. "Twenty bucks," he said, mouth full. "What?" I miffed, trying to figure out what was more appalling…this man's demand or his eating habits. Handing back over the tip he had just given me, I got the 411. Everyone was gathered to shoot a movie, one about kids who attended a magic school. The lead character was a girl who had a triangle scar on her forehead, played by an actress named Bertha. The whole plot kind of reminded me of something, but I wasn't sure what.

I'm way to sexy to let Hermione star in his movie instead of me. I need to score myself a role…and then get back to Disney World! Hermione had _no_ clue that this was my intention. She had it in her mind that I would be assisting her in saving Potter. Why the hell would I go _back to school_ when there were rides to go on, hot girls to flirt with, and a movie to star in? At this rate, I might never go back to school!

Spotting clipboard woman again inspired me to ask for a role. "Can I star in your movie?" I asked, sticking out my chest to look as studly as possible. The muggle started laughing. "The Kraft Service boy? Ha! You can't even make coffee correctly," she dissed me, holding up the crummy mug I had gotten her. "But…I'm actually a wizard!" I claimed, holding up my broken wand. She gasped. "Let me see that!" she hollered, snatching the item from my hand. "This seems legit," she decided, examining my wand close to her eyes. "I've been searching for evidence of real magic for quite some time now. Thanks for your help," she thanked me with a smile. Ut oh. I have a feeling I screwed up. A lot.

Hermione finished her makeup session as I attempted to prod the director for more information. She looked…beautiful. Her eyes were lined with shimmering brown and gold color. Rose-colored blush sparkled on her perfect cheeks, and her lips were a ruby red, full and pouty. "Get me news," Miss Clipboard said to into a walkie-talkie, her eyes shining with mischief. "Hermione, can I, uh, talk to you? Alone? " I wondered, raising my eyebrows. Hermione nodded and together we zoomed back to the ice-cream truck for a more private conversation. "I kind..of..uh…told them I was a wizard," I blurted, scared for Hermione's reaction. "You what?" she cried as what seemed to be thousands of cameras huddled around the truck. They were flashing pictures and shouting questions into microphones. The questions "Where are you from?", "What kind of magic do you do", and "How did you break your wand?" all got asked at the same time, causing my head to spin. "What are we going to do, Draco? We can't let them know we're from Hogwarts! Our lives would be _over_!" Hermione whisper-screamed. I agreed with her point, but what could we do? Stay in this truck forever? Well, I guess with my new crush, that wouldn't be too terrible. But still..I had Disney World babes to meet!

"Yeah, we need to go to Dis-I mean, save Harry!" I corrected myself, remembering that I needed to stick with the original plan of tricking Hermione. I looked out the window, trying to come up with some plan, _any _plan. A girl that looked identical to Hermione scuffed by, followed by a young kid who resembled me. Freaky. "That boy looks like…" my partner in crime began. "The perfect distraction!" I finished. The camera crew moved over to the look-a-likes and I turned the key. This was the craziest road trip I had _ever _been on.


	6. There's Drama In Your Future

Chapter 6: There's **Drama** In Your Future

Hermione's POV

"That was a close one," I huffed as we sped along, still unaware of where we were headed. Draco nodded where he sat in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. "We need to ask someone for directions," he proposed, keeping his eyes on the road. "What about her?" I suggested, gesturing toward a middle aged woman waving her arms in the air to form a cross. "She seems like she wants our attention anyway," I observed. The lady looked incredibly excited when we pulled over, her unruly tangled jet-black hair bobbing from side to side. She was sporting a beaded poncho, floral skirt, and a bizarre amount of make-up. "I am Madam Bridge," she introduced herself, bowing. Draco started laughing so I gave him a little punch in the arm to make him stop. He was being so rude! Yet, I couldn't really blame him. This woman was pretty ridiculous.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my…friend Draco Malfoy," I stammered. _Friend_? Did I say friend? Well, I guess we were friends now. It didn't matter if it was by choice or force, there was something happening between us. Right now, I really didn't have time to figure out what it was. Harry was counting on me! I needed to warn him! "Madam Bridge, we were wondering if you knew where the nearest airport is," I questioned her. The strange lady's eyes lit up. "Yes, it's 200 miles away," she replied. 200 miles? We don't have that much time…or that much gas! We were already almost on empty when we stopped a minute ago! "If you work for me for a day, I will give you two hundred dollars each," she promised, sensing our distress. Draco surveyed the area for where we would work if we accepted our offer. An old gray building stood at the top of the hill, the saddest looking thing I'd ever seen. "What would we have to do?" he wondered.

"Come, I will show you," she instructed. She led us up the gravel path to the building and began to give us a little tour. "This is my physic reading business. The people there answer the phones and tell our callers their future," she told us, waving a hand in the general direction of what seemed to be hundreds of little cubicles, each containing an old fashioned phone and an employee. "So, are these people really physics then?" I couldn't help but ask, studying the workers as they did their jobs. "Goodness, dear child, no! They are just ordinary people," Bridge admitted, tapping one of the glass cubicles and raising her chin in the air proudly. That's terrible. "That's brilliant!" remarked Draco, reaching his hand out to shake Madam Bridges. "No it isn't! It's a scam. You're tricking people out of their money. You're a crook!" I shrieked. Thinking about how loud my last comment was, I glanced over at her staff to see if anyone's job had been interrupted. Strangely, they were still talking into their phones as if nothing had happened. As if they had nothing better to do. As if…they were under a spell! Madam Bridge was a witch! "So, do you want the cash, or what?" Bridge whined impatiently. "Uh, let me just talk to my associate for a second, please," I requested, lugging Draco into a corner of the room.

"All of these people have been charmed! This woman is a witch," I murmured, careful so that Madam Bridge wouldn't hear. Draco shook his blonde hair in disagreement. "No she isn't! She's amazing!" he shouted. I put a finger to his lips. "Ssh! Draco, do you know anyone else who could get hundreds of people to do this scam for practically no money if they weren't charmed?" My new friend considered this and shrugged. "Trust me. This is bad. We need to get out of here before we get dragged into this," I added. "You hoo, blonde boy! Ready to answer some calls? There are lots of voice mail messages you can check too," Madam Bridge mentioned. In one swift motion, Draco wiggled past me and snatched the wand that was lodged in Bridge's poncho.

"I have a message for _you_. Amiriata Anamata!" he cast, and within moments the fake-physic was frozen solid. Nice! But what about the others? We couldn't just leave them here, could we? "The charm can't be that complicated. She probably didn't think she would have to worry about anyone in our world finding out," I reasoned, deep in thought. I know I had read about this in a book somewhere…but what did I learn? Aha! "Ferula Morphia!" I cried, using the unfamiliar wand. We watched as all of the poor people returned to their normal state, dazed and confused. "We better go before they attack us!" I stammered and we darted back to the Disney truck. We'd saved the muggles…but what about Harry?


	7. Gone

Chapter 7: Gone

Draco's POV

_Four Hours Later_

Madam Bridge might have been insane, but she proved to be useful. We stole her truck and cash box on the way out. Hermione wasn't too happy about stealing at first, but I managed to convince her that this way, justice would have been perused. Following the map in her glove box led us to the Chicago airport, a huge building with planes going just about anywhere. How we got from Florida to Illinois was a mystery to me, but we had been gone for days. I just hoped it wasn't too late to hit the beach at Disney. "I hope it's not too late to help Harry," Hermione moaned. Oh yeah. Potter. I need to somehow convince Granger that she was on her way to England instead of the Magic Kingdom.

We went though the terminal, trying to find a way to purchase last minute seats. Luckily, Madam Bridge was a _very_ rich woman, so we didn't hesitate to get in line to buy our escape tickets. Hermione grinned as she tapped the box filled with money. Wow. She really cared about Harry. I _wish_ she cared about me that much. I _wish_ I hadn't acted the way I did in the past. I _wish_…things were different. Giving the lame excuse that I wanted to go get a soda, I headed toward a different line to purchase a ticket to Florida. I would just have to abandon Hermione at the last minute. It's not like she would ever love me anyway. I didn't even love myself anymore. I can't believe what I said to her…I just wanted to take it back.

"You can't take it back sir. Tickets are non-refundable," the clerk informed me, placing an orange slip in my hand. I shook my head like an ecka-sketch to clear my mind. "Right. Sorry," I apologized, heading back over to where Hermione was standing. "I….er…ready to go? The plane is leaving soon!" she interrupted me just as I was about to tell her that…I loved her. No. That's insane. I could never tell her that. I will never tell her that. No. That would be like Nevil and Pansy getting together…it just doesn't work.

Hermione was handing our tickets to the attendant when I chickened out. "I'm not going with you," I said strongly, slowly backing away. Hermione looked like I had just slapped her in the face. "I'm going back to Disney World," I continued, displaying my ticket in the air. "Wuh…how come?" she wanted to know, biting her pinky nail nervously. She was adorable when she did that. Was abandoning her really the right thing to do? "I'm sorry," was all I could say before turning to leave. I used to think I was perfect…I am, aren't I? Then…why do I feel like I made a terrible mistake? I turned back to change my mind, but she was already gone.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I let Draco con me into stealing. Even though the person we stole from was a horrible one, what we did was still wrong. Yet…I kind of liked being in the presence of a bad boy. Draco was so _brave _back there! I don't think I could have done it without him. We made such a good team. I'm seeing this other side of him I never even knew existed. Saving Harry is going to be a snap with Draco by my side! Plus, everyone will be so happily surprised that we don't have to put up with any more Malfoy Madness. "I hope it's not too late to help Harry," I whispered.

The king of the ex-madness and I got in line for our tickets to Hogwarts at the Chicago airport. We were _so _far away from Florida, and it seemed really weird at first, but after considering everything we had been through, it made a lot more sense. In fact, everything was kind of setting in for me…except for one burning question…did I love Draco? I mean, I know he's kind of…well, childish sometimes, but he's also a lot less confusing them Ron…and more manly! Riding on my mind's time machine, I thought back to when we were trapped at the movie filming. Draco had gotten us out of there. And Madam Bridge's evil plot? Draco had been my knight in shining armor then too. I'm so thrilled that he's coming with me!

After standing in line for a little while, Draco left to get a soda and I bought the two tickets to England by myself, my mind still going off on tangent after tangent, all of which included a certain blonde Syltherin boy. Could it be possible that I…_loved_ him? Oh my God. Here he comes. He's walking toward me. Say it…say it! "I….er…ready to go? The plane is leaving soon!" Crap. So close. He looks angry. Why is he angry? Does he know I love him? "I'm not going with you," he said with no expression whatsoever. He hated everything…he still hated me. Youch. "I'm going back to Disney World," he informed me. "Wuh…how come?" I demanded to hear why, biting my pinky nail. "I'm sorry," he uttered before disappearing into the crowd. I thought Draco was different now. He wasn't. He was just playing me from the beginning. I whisked around to see if he was still there, to see if he cared about me even the smallest amount, but he was gone.


	8. You Make Me Crazier, Crazier

Chapter 8: You Make Me **Crazier**, Crazier

Draco's POV

The second I saw Hermione's plane take off, I didn't just think I had made a terrible mistake. I _knew_ it. I ran as fast as I could to the ticket counter to get the plane back on the ground. "Please. You have to stop that plane," I begged, trying to make the short and stumpy man at the table understand how urgent the situation was. Sadly, he didn't feel my pain and refused to help me out. Once again, I was going to have to do things all by myself. "Alright, then I'll take a ticket to England," I requested, ready to pay. The man just shook his head. "That was the last flight until tomorrow morning," he replied. UGH! There must be something in my possession that I have to help me get to England. If a plane couldn't help me…and the car was out of gas…could I fly by broom? Where would I get one? There! That muggle has a broom! I squinted at the tall janitor sweeping the airport's foot court floor. "Excuse me sir. You've just won $1,000!" I yelped, tossing him a wad of Madam Bridge's money. The airport employee hugged the dollars to his chest, abandoning his broom. "Thanks!" I cried, snatching the soon to be magic object and sca-datiling out of there. "Hey! Get back here!" I heard the newly rich janitor sequel, shaking his hairy fist at me as I ran away.

Sneaking into the man's closet filled with cleaning supplies, I struggled to think of the spell that would allow me to fly on the muggle broom. Was it "Aniqua" or "Anaqua"? "Anuqua?" I tried, crossing my fingers. A shot of light burst from the broom. It worked! Only now…I need to bust out of here without any of the muggles suspecting anything. Opening random boxes in the closet led me to find an extra janitor's uniform, which I placed over my clothes. I exited the small room, sweeping and whistling. Just play it cool, Malfoy. Play it cool. I swept right out of the building and into the airport's storage garage. Planting both feet on the ground, I prepared for the most important trip I would ever make.

Zip! I was in the air and on a mission. Instead of flying to Howarts, why didn't I just catch up with Hermione's plane instead? As I sped through the air, I would slow down every time I saw a plane. Using the name of the flying bus as my clue, I was able to narrow them down. Finally, I came across one that seemed like it could be Hermione's. The passengers inside were rolling down their blinds, staring at me as they "Oohd" and "Awed". I was going to be in so much trouble for this!

I scanned all of the faces on either side of the plane until I found her pretty eyes blinking back at me. She looked astonished by my choice via-broom and cracked her window open a little. "I love you," I shot the phrase in the direction of the crack. "What?" Hermione asked. "I love you," I said a little louder. Hermione cupped her hand around her ear to show me that she still couldn't hear what I said. "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hermione's face lit up at my words. I shut my eyes for a second, holding in my happiness for as long as I could. When I my eyes were alert again, Hermione had disappeared. Where had she gone? I circled the plane, worried that something terrible had happened to her…and then…I saw her. She was standing on the wing! I raced to her as quickly as possible and swooped her onto the broom. Wrapping her arms around me, she let out a little hum of joy. "I love you too, " she whispered. Right then I knew for sure…I was in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione's POV

Why is it that men always let you down? Why is it that just when a girl starts to trust a man, he breaks her heart? Psh. Draco isn't even a man. He's too childish to be a man. To call him one would be _too_ generous. To call him a friend would be _too_ generous.

As the plane made its way to England, I could hear the passengers around me mumbling about a "Freak" and a "Nut". Yes. Let's declare this "National Everybody Gain Up On Hermione Granger Day" because that's what I deserve. I deserve what I get for trusting him, but Harry deserves better. He was a good friend, and I've betrayed him more in the past week than in my entire life. Crushing…no, _loving_ his worst enemy? What kind of friend was I?

"A good one," a voice proclaimed. Who said that? "Sweetie, I've been listening to you rant for the past ten minutes. You love this boy. Don't let him slip away," the lady next to me advised, placing the complementary sleep mask over her eyes. "Uh, thanks. Uh…" I paused, waiting for her title. "Bertha. Look out the window," she gave her name with a smirk. Taking her advice, I pulled up the small dark blue curtain and my pupils widened. Draco was riding on a broom….a muggle broom…in broad daylight…for everyone to see! Until today, I never thought I would meet anyone crazier than me.

I cracked my window in hopes that we would communicate. The wizard said something to me, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me. "What?" I asked. He repeated what he had just called once more, but I still couldn't hear him. I placed one of my hands around my ear, signaling that he was going to have to turn up the volume. "I LOVE YOU!" he screamed. Oh. My. God. I had to get to him…I had to….I unbuckled my seatbelt as quickly as I could and made a beeline for the safety exit. The stewardess started freaking out and screeching for help as I threw it open and jumped out. I was standing on the wing of the plane! Holding my arms out for balance, I tried to steady myself the best I could. Thankfully, I only had to manage for a few seconds before Draco came to my rescue.

I hugged him, savoring the special moment. "I love you too," I gave my late response. I felt like I had never been this happy and aggravated at the same time. It was so sweet of Draco to fly all that way just to catch up with me…but….allowing the whole world to see him? Knowing that some things were better left unsaid, I concentrated on the things I'm glad _were _said…"I love you".


	9. Never Had A Love Like This

Chapter 9: Never Had A Love Like This

Hermione's POV

The second Draco and I arrived back at school, we hurried into the building to find Harry. When we reached his dormitory, he was sitting on his bed, playing cards with Ron, acting like nothing had ever happened. Buzz! Leaving my phone off for sometime gave me a small amount of battery left.

R3ADH3AD98: HELLO HERMIONE!

"Ronald, I am standing right here. You don't need to text me!" I laughed. Even though Ron was silly sometimes, I had to admit that I missed him and Harry while I was away. Trying to put my friend's safety over my emotions, I started to explain to the boys about the Disney world kidnapping. They both started chuckling. "A Donald duck ice cream truck?" Ronald repeated, almost falling over he was giggling so hard.

R3ADH3AD98: LOL!

I didn't need to _see_ his LOL, I could _hear _his LOL! "This is serious! Harry, your life is in danger," I pressed on. "Look, I know this sounds strange, but, you really have to trust us," Draco chimed in. At this, my friends lost it. "You? Trust you? Why should we trust you?" Harry asked through chuckles. "Because. I gave up my expensive suite, got away from Bellatrix, escaped a crowd of suspicious reporters, outsmarted a physco physic lady, and rode a broom stick 700 miles to find Hermione," Draco huffed. Harry and Ron became silent. "Touche," Ron said, accepting the adventures we had just returned from. Harry straightened up. "You're telling me Bellatrix is here?" Harry restated, putting on a fresh robe and digging his wand out from a pile of parchment. "Alright, I'll take care of it," he began nonchalantly. Poor Harry. It seems that he has to fight for his life 24/7. It really wasn't fair. Maybe I should…

Before the boys could talk me out of it, I was marching down the hall, wand at the ready. This was no longer a battle Harry would be fighting alone. This time, it was me. Girl against girl. I had a feeling it would be a _different_ kind of cat fight, but inside I knew that Harry was worth every bit of pulled out hair or section of skin scratched by Bellatrix's sharp nails. Sniffing her cheap perfume led me right to my target. "We meet again, Miss Granger," she greeted me, peering at my make-up covered face, most likely smeared since the time it had been done by the Hollywood Professionals. "Aw. Did Hermione get an un-makeover?" she sneered. Shut up. "Does little helpless Hermione want her Magical Montana doll?" How did she know all of this? "Does Hermione want her muggle Mommy to come save her? Do you…mudblood?" Oh…that's it. It's on. Suddenly all of the emotion I had been bottling up inside me for the past 6 years were escaping. I was done. "You're messing with the wrong witch, bitch!" I exclaimed, abandoning my wand. With one swift punch, I knocked Bellatrix to the floor. I had a feeling that my days of being made fun of were _long_ gone.

Draco's POV

_1 Day Later_

"Yeah, dad. Okay. I know. Yes. Alright. Bye," I muttered into Hermione's cell. As I just learned, our parents had been searching for us but had some idea of where we were due to the news circulating the U.S. Uh…oops! Good thing for us Dumbledore chose not to expel us due to what we had done for Madam Bridge's muggles and for Hermione's show-down with Bellatrix. I _knew_ that punch was deadly…I just knew it!

Thankfully she was sent to Azkaban and our parents were safe and sound in Florida, actually getting along. Weird. The only thing that was left unsolved was Hermione's best friends' reaction to her new boyfriend. Me! I looked for my mirror in my cloak to do a sneak a peek at my hair, but ended up dropping my hand back at my side. What did it matter anymore? There were so many more important things in life…like…Hermione.

"Did I just see Draco reject a hair check?" Ron asked Harry from behind my table in the library "I think so," Harry confirmed, dumbfounded. I waited for my brain to come up with some clever comeback, but nothing came to mind. Even more surprisingly, I didn't want to think of anything to say back to them…except a few sentences to show them I was worthy of dating their friend. But wow, seriously, it was almost like asking permission from her parents. Actually, it was _harder_ than asking permission from her parents. How could I gain their respect?

"Uh…Draco?" Ron got my attention, putting his half completed book work back on his workstation. "We just wanted to let you know that what you did for Hermione was pretty…cool," Harry concluded. His words sounded like they were hard to choke out, but his face seemed sincere. Now for the ultimate test. "Do you guys want to…sit down?" I invited them. Hermione glanced at them expectantly, most likely silently wishing that they would accept. They plopped down on the bench in front of us and grinned. From where I was sitting, I could just barley make out the text message on my girlfriend's phone.

R3ADH3AD98: YOU WERE RIGHT

"So were you," I told the boys, giving Hermione a squeeze. Not a single spell had been used, but I felt like the most magical gift had been given to me…_love_.


End file.
